


The Gostak Rasks Five

by Healy



Category: The Gostak (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Fantasy Language, Foreign Language, Gen, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2015, Requires glossary, Taking #IFDrabble literally, drabble-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gostak has a rorm, heamy break.</p><p>Based on Carl Muckenhoupt's IF game The Gostak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gostak Rasks Five

**Author's Note:**

> Probably makes a lot more sense if you've [played the game](http://ifdb.tads.org/viewgame?id=w5s3sv43s3p98v45) before. [Here's a glossary of the Gostak words](http://www.plover.net/~davidw/gostak.html) (compiled by the ever helpful David Welbourne), in case you need help.

“Gostak? You in?” doatched the droke.

“Bal, bal,” answered the Gostak from inside the deave.

“Ready to pell?”

“In a camling.”

The droke nurled at this. “Unheamy gostak…”

Meanwhile the Gostak deaved gurr the screen. Louked on it was this mulny:

_Hi and konnichiwa to Kawaiikochan Gaming no Corner! Let’s all immerse watashi-tachi into the Gamesoft no Sekai. Arigato, and stay sugoi!_

The Gostak tunded a single tear.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always thought the Gostak and the [Kawaiikochans](http://kawaiikochan.tumblr.com/) had a lot in common. They must have the same _kokoro_ (TL Note: "kokoro" means "heart").


End file.
